pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Level
The level is a measurement of how strong a currently is. Levels are featured predominantly in the Pokémon games. They are determined by how much experience that Pokémon has. A Pokémon's level will range from 1 to 100. When a Pokémon gains a level, its stats increase by a small amount. It may also learn a new move or evolve. Opponent's levels may be viewed in-battle, and s may see their own Pokémon's levels in-battle, in the PC or by using the menu. A Pokémon's level will also affect its friendship, raising it slightly when the Pokémon levels up. This means that a trained in battle will eventually evolve into a , with its friendship going up slightly each level. Using Rare Candies will also raise friendship, though for a long time people thought it did not, due to a Pokémon's friendship also being raised by the large amount of walking. In Generation I, Pokémon will grow straight to the new level, which can make Pokémon not learn a move it would learn at certain level. In Generation II, it happens only if Pokémon was switched out, and Pokémon learn moves normally. Generation III onwards, Pokémon grow level by level. Level cap In the Pokémon games, the level cap is level 100. When a Pokémon has reached level 100, it cannot gain any more experience or level up. Due to this, level 100 Pokémon cannot . In Generations and , when a Pokémon has reached level 100, even if it has not gained maximum s, it cannot continue gaining EVs through battle (except ). Vitamins can still be used to raise EVs. In Generations and , the player can use the . From Generation on, stats are recalculated after every battle, so a level 100 Pokémon gains and applies EVs normally. By exploiting the in Generation I, a Pokémon can be acquired at a level higher than 100. Also in Generation I, any Pokémon can also be raised to a level above 100 via the ; however, Pokémon in the Slow experience group need to be merged with a who requires even more experience at level 100. These Pokémon can continue to be leveled up with until level 255. Whenever a Pokémon over level 100 gains any amount of experience, its level will revert to 100; also, if a Rare Candy is fed to a level 255 Pokémon, it will revert to level 0 due to an overflow. In Generations I, II, and III, Pokémon were not legitimately available at a level below 2 due to the fact that in Generations I and II Pokémon assigned to the "Medium Slow" experience formula (1,059,860 Exp. at level 100) had a negative experience value at level 1, causing them to level up instantly to 100 if they were to gain less than 54 experience points in battle (a high possibility on the games' early routes). Due to this, Pokémon on the games' earliest routes were found level 2 or level 3, and starter Pokémon are given out at level 5. When a Pokémon Egg is hatched in Generation II and Generation III, it will likewise be at level 5. This oddity was corrected in Generation III via use of a lookup table, rather than the use of a programmed equation in Generation I and II, to determine level via experience points, though Eggs still hatched at level 5, and no wild Pokémon could be found at a level below 2, possibly to maintain continuity. In Generation IV, however, this was changed, with Eggs now hatching at level 1 and certain special Pokémon being available in the wild at level 1. Pokémon on the early routes of the games are still found at their lowest at level 2, however, and starter Pokémon are still given out at level 5 even as of Generation VI. Underleveled Pokémon Through some unique circumstances, it is possible to have Pokémon at a lower level than they are usually available via evolution. Underleveled Pokémon appeared as early as , with level 4-6 and available in Viridian Forest. Kakuna and Metapod cannot be obtained by evolution until level 7. Prior to Generation V, Pokémon obtained in in-game trades are always the same level as the one being traded away, so many underleveled Pokémon can be obtained through in-game trades. For example, in and , it is possible to obtain an as low as level 3, even though the species evolves from only at level 30 or above. This Electrode can be obtained by catching a in Viridian Forest at level 3, evolving it with the , and trading it on Cinnabar Island. Some non-player character s use underleveled Pokémon in battle. For example, Lance has three underleveled in Generations and , with one being at level 50 and two at level 49 in (Dragonite does not evolve naturally from until level 55). Many other in-game Trainers, such as Mars and Jupiter, also possess underleveled Pokémon. An application of the in makes it possible to evolve a Pokémon while it is still inside an Egg, allowing any such evolved forms to be obtained at level 5. In Generation IV, this particular exploit of the Pomeg glitch was fixed; the Pomeg glitch was removed entirely in Generation V. Disobedience When a Pokémon is obtained in a trade, it oftentimes will not obey the player's commands if it is at too high a level. The Pokémon will either ignore orders and use a different move, do nothing at all and loaf around, hurt itself, or go to . This can be corrected if the player has the proper Badges. Having fewer than two Badges means that no traded Pokémon whose level is above 10 (level 20 in Gen VI) will obey the player, while having all eight makes all Pokémon obey the player. The specific Badges that cause a rise in the level of obeying Pokémon can be found on their page, though they are typically the second, fourth, sixth, and eighth Badges obtained. Unova breaks this trend, with each Badge giving various levels of obedience. Category:Game mechanics Category:Terminology